His Chosen One
by feltbomb
Summary: He is silent, he watches over his lover carefully. His lover doesn't know of his true feelings... If he makes it out alive out of the war, he will admit his love... His love for His Chosen One. ONE SHOT


**A/N-** Hello! This is just a small one-shot I wrote while I'm taking just a quick break from writing my other story, "From the Future, to the Past," and this is a Drarry fic! It's nothing sexual don't worry about that. I'm rating this as T just because for its language and well for me... This is kind of a different writing style from how I usually write because I felt that for this story to work, I couldn't write it how I would normally write something, so I changed my style just for this story. I may have made a lot of mistakes due to this so please tell me if I do! I'm not really a one-shot person but yes... Here you go!

**Note-** Any mistakes, are mine

**Disclaimer-** Not mine...

XxX

He looked down at his victim, _it_ screams, they are screams of pain, and suffering. There isn't anything he can do about it however; he's the one inflicting the pain because _he's_ watching. He can't upset the Dark Lord or else him and his family will suffer. That can't happen. For a Malfoy, family _always_ comes before anything else. So he just watched as the lowly muggle before him squirms and screams in pain.

Long, painful minutes later the Dark Lord raises his hand and he stops the _Crucio_.

"You have that muggle at your disposal, do what you will with him." The Dark Lord says, smiling at him. The Dark Lord knows, of course he knows, he knows _everything_. He knows that he is gay, that he _hates_ women touching him. Of course none of the other Death Eaters know of this, they think this lowly muggle will just suffer more pain and suffering. The only other people that know of his likes for men is his father and mother. They were both disappointed but have passed that stage, finally accepting him for what he was.

He pulls the Muggle off the ground and takes him out of the room and into his chambers, where he fucks him senseless, imagining him as the chosen one... _His _chosen one...

XxX

The time is near, he can sense it, the school is tense according to news he's heard, and the Dark Lord is angry. He knows of his master's secret, how his soul is split up, how much it is split up, he doesn't know, but doesn't care either. He just hopes that _he_ is still safe after their close encounter a while back. His father and Aunt suffered greatly under the Dark Lord for the Chosen One's escape, but he didn't care. His father was now just an empty shell of his old self and his Aunt... He never liked her, always mad and everyone knew of her affair with the Dark Lord, even though she was already married. It disgusted him, even _he_ wouldn't go near the Dark Lord or have any type of sexual relationship with him, but his Aunt did.

"Draco!" he hears his father shout from the living room. He sighs and checks himself, making sure he is presentable. He wouldn't want his _father_ to shout at him later for not making himself presentable in front of the Dark Lord now would he? He looks at the mirror, how he hated himself for what he had become. A murderer, killing defenceless wizards, witches and muggles alike. All for the sake of 'righteousness'. He doesn't share his family's beliefs anymore; all he cares about is his chosen one being safe and them making it out of the war alive. Perhaps... Once the war is over he shall finally admit his feelings. Apologize for all the pain he caused.

"DRACO!" his father shouts again, much louder this time and so he quickly fixes his suit up before making his way to the living room.

Just as he enters he quickly falls to the ground and screams as a _Crucio_ hits him. He's been hit lots of times but it never got any easier, perhaps he could say it even got worst at times. This was one of those times.

Soon the pain disappears and so he stands up, kneeling before the Dark Lord before he has an excuse to _Crucio_ him again.

"Draco..." The Dark Lord says, speaking in his misty voice. "Look at me," He listens and looks up at his Dark Lord, taking in his snake-like appearance and resisting the urge to cringe as The Dark Lord walks up to him. "Stand," He stands. "You will go back to Hogwarts now. The school year is nearing its end and I feel like the _Chosen One_ is coming soon." The Dark Lord emphasises on the "_Chosen One," _Like he knows his feelings for his master's worst enemy. He's hidden his feelings well this time though, this is the only thing he has hidden from his Lord, his Lord can never know, and shall never know...

"Yes..." he replies, scared that his own voice will reveal his weakness. But either the Dark Lord doesn't sense it or ignores it as he walks away out of the room. He also leaves, and goes straight to his room to pack.

XxX

The school is tense, just as he had heard when he was at home, the teachers that are with the 'Light' are sticking together and Snape is rarely seen. The Carrows basically control the school, with their insane ridiculous rules and discipline. Gryffindor has been shunned by almost everyone, and Slytherins are treated like Gods. Especially him, they all know of his role in the war and stay away from him, knowing his family and his relations to the Dark Lord. That is all a front however, no one knows how his family really is, how his father cowers. Perhaps it is for the best as well, he can keep what power he has. But he would gladly give it up, to spend time with _him_ and get _him_ to share his feelings. But alas, the Chosen One knows not of his feelings... If only...

XxX

A school meeting is suddenly called, news has it that _he_ was spotted in Hogsmead. What was _he_ doing here? Did he want to get himself killed?

Everyone was gathered at the Great Hall, there was tension, and no one spoke as Snape stood in front of the crowd of hundreds of students.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour," he said as he walked down the hall. "It's come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade." The mention of _him_ causes a commotion between the student body and everyone whispers to each other. But he stays silent, praying to Merlin that his Chosen One is safe. But his heart also leaps at the thought that _he _is here. This war could perhaps be over once and for all. "Now, should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mister Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward, will be treated as equally guilty." He watches Snape at the corner of his eyes as he continues to walk down the hall. Everyone is still again. "Now then, if anyone here has any knowledge of Mr Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward, now." There is another silence in the room and he watches as Snape eyes the Gryffindors. In the silence footsteps could be heard and soon there are gasps. He looks behind to see what the commotion is, to find it's _him._ _He was here!_ His heart leapt and froze at the same time. Happy to see him and yet fearful of what was to come.

"It seems," Harry spoke. "Despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem Headmaster, and I'm afraid it's quite extensive." The doors of the Great Hall suddenly open and members of the Order of the Phoenix appear. "How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him. Tell them." His heart freezes and he holds back as gasp as he watches Snape pull out his wand and aim it at _him_. He watches as McGonagall fights the headmaster. He secretly wishes for her success and it comes, as he watches Snape apparate out of the Great Hall through the window.

There is a moment of cheering, but he keeps his to himself, so as to not arouse suspicion. There is suddenly screaming from girls and the voice of the Dark lord can be heard.

"_I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise But this is folly. Give me Harry potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour._" the voice says and then there is silence, before Pansy screams. He rolls his eyes at this, she is so stupid and he can't believe she thinks she has a chance with him. He has to bite his tongue to prevent himself from hexing Pansy as he realises it is because of her that McGonagall is sending the Slytherin house off to the dungeons. But he sneaks away, he has to protect _him._

XxX

He groans inwardly and follows closely behind the Chosen One and his two friends. His leg is injured from the minor event in the Room of Requirement, but he cannot let it distract him, he has to protect the Chosen One, even if he himself doesn't know it.

He follows close behind them as they pass the courtyard and he sees one of the Death Eaters cast a spell toward Harry, he watches as Harry blocks it and throws the Death eater off his feet.

XxX

"Harry Potter is dead!" The Dark Lord shouts as he and his fellow Death Eaters walk into the ruined courtyard. He watches as Hagrid, the half-giant oaf carries _his_ chosen one in his arms. He covers his mouth as his heart breaks. _He failed_. He failed to protect his only love, and here the Dark Lord was, shouting for people to swear allegiance to his side. He hears his father call for him and he does nothing to prevent his feet from walking towards the group of Death Eaters. He cringes as the Dark lord hugs him and he stops himself from puking. The monster is touching him and there is nothing he can do to stop it.

After what feels like hours, Harry suddenly falls from Hagrid's grip and he holds back a cheer. Harry survived death yet again! He watches as Harry and the rest of the "Light" ran back into Hogwarts, with the Dark Lord close behind. The Death Eaters either apparate from the scene or continue to fight. He hears his father pull on his cloak and he fights back. He is not running away this time. He looks at his mother and begs for help, but she does nothing, instead she walks away and soon, his father joins her, and they leave him to fight.

He sneaks into the Great Hall and sees each side fighting to the death, and that's what he plans to do also. Fight to the death. He sees a young Gryffindor fight against a grown Death Eater, what was his name again? Creepy? Colin Creevey! That was it! He tries to help but before he can speak a curse, he watches as the Killing Curse hits the young Gryffindor and kills him instantly. Rage wells up inside him, too many innocent people have died already and he snaps, he casts the killing curse at the Death Eaters and he too meets the same fate as he inflicted upon the young Gryffindor.

"TRAITOR!" he hears someone scream and he turns, to see his Aunt and a flash of green before everything is black.

XxX

Harry walks back into the Great Hall, Voldemort is finally dead and the world can finally rest in peace. He walks down and looks at all the brave souls that gave up their lives in hoping to let the world see peace. Their sacrifice was not in vain. Colin Creevey, Tonks, Remus, Fred... And... Malfoy? He walks up to the body of the blonde boy and he looks at McGonagall for an explanation. He gets the quick version in where Draco killed the Death Eater and avenged Colin Creevey before Bellatrix killed him. He leans his head on Draco's chest as silent tears trickle down his cheeks. A small white paper stands out in Draco's all black suit and he pulls out the letter.

_The Chosen One_

_He's my Chosen One from the day I laid eyes on him_

_All the pain that I inflicted upon his body_

_Was for him saying no, not realising my feelings for him_

_ But alas,_

_His hatred clouded his judgement and I was the enemy_

_But even through his hatred towards me,_

_I hope that one day; I will be able to confess_

_My undying love for him,_

_For he's my Chosen One, _

_My only One._

_Draco Malfoy_

At reading this, Harry pulls Draco's body up to his and screams. Screams as his heart breaks into two, his enemy... Loved him. There was a bond between them two, clouded by his hatred, he never saw the true nature of it, never saw Draco's love. And now... It was too late...

**A/N-** Please review! I'm actually pretty proud of this one-shot!


End file.
